Story-Tale
by Memphis Tennessee
Summary: Stories have happy endings, where the hero saves the day and find their true loves all while living happily ever after. That's what Sonic believed as he lived in Camelot, ruling as king, his knight at his side. Unfortunately he's thrown back into Mobius with his original family and home. Except they don't understand his grief, that his memories are a mess, that his heart's broken.
1. Chapter 1

Cold floors with chills sinking beneath his skin had been enough to wake Sonic from his unconscious state - they weren't, however, enough to help him regain his spiraling vision where everything in his sight swirled and twisted beyond recognition. It must have taken several minutes for him to rub away the dizzying vision and even longer to achieve a clarity on his mind and focus his thoughts to be coherent enough.

Though his time of perception is nonexistent at this point, what did exist was the startling realization that he didn't have a clue as to how he got here, or where here even is.

There was only a silence in his ears that only made Sonic even more unsettled, and then came tiny voice, too quiet to hear clear enough, except he recognized the voice almost immediately. "...-ic?" The words weren't so easy to understand, but that wasn't important since his vision came back and there were two blue eyes staring into his own. Worry ruined the yellow-furred fox's brightness, darkening them into a different shade entirely. _Smithy?!_

"Sonic? Sonic? Can you hear me? I know this is overwhelming, but you need to focus." The blacksmith said to him, speaking his words slow and concisely. This made Sonic frown in response.

His surroundings came into his sight and Sonic's expression only dropped after that.

He was in a lab.

An utterly familiar lab, with far too many lights, there are these feelings towards this lab that weren't recognized at all. Fond, sorrowful, and strange feelings that confused the hedgehog even more. Too many questions arose with far no answers at all.

But - where is the blacksmiths shop? Perhaps he fell ill while the blacksmith had been forging his weapons?

Maybe not...

Shouldn't Sonic be at Camelot Castle? Where was Lancelot? Percival? Gawain?

Then Sonic grit his teeth, and shut his eyes in pain because everything became too loud, too bright, too unfamiliar. Then he remembered where he was before...this. Sonic had just been discussing the kingdom's safety with his knights of the round table when It happened. There had been a strange, pulsing violet opening in the stone floors right beneath Sonic's feet. One that dragged him downwards with so much force he didn't get the chance to even realize what was happening.

He had to go back. To his original world where he had belonged before he had been dropped into the magical, fantasy land of Camelot as it's knight and king.

Sonic did see one last sight before he plunged into the abyss of violet - he saw the forlorn, startled look on his lovers face. They knew this would happen. Three years had passed for when Sonic first came here under Merlina's summon.

It was Merlina's power alone that kept Sonic here under his own wish, his selfish desire because he couldn't go back. Not when he found Lancelot.

But Merlina had strained her abilities to the brink, she even came to the knights once after her defeat - to reveal that she didn't have enough magic to keep Sonic here. Yet, she tried her best.

Sonic just wishes she'll learn not to feel guilty for this. Knowing her, she'll take Sonic's sudden departure to heart, just like Lance.

Emerald eyes shot open, Lance was gone.

Camelot no longer had him as their king.

Lancelot didn't have Sonic at his side. A memory forms around Sonic, overtaking his surroundings and replacing all that's around him and Sonic feels like his head's been shoved underwater.

. . .

_Overlooking his kingdom from the balcony outside his bedchambers, Sonic watches over Camelot with a pondering expression on his face. Beyond the horizon is the sun setting slow with a violet night sky following as it's shadow. The stars glimmer and Sonic begins to frown. Emerald green eyes staring off into the distance without clearly seeing his surroundings. His mind had too much on it to properly pay attention to what was around him. Which is how his knight, Lancelot of the round table, managed to sneak up on his king so easily._

_"What troubles you, my love?" Arms wrapped themselves around Sonic's waist gently, a warm smile tugs at Sonic's peach lips and he turns around to see Lancelot. Despite the smile, it doesn't make the knight's concern for his lover disappear. Instead his concern only grows. "Do you wish to talk about what is bothering you?" Lance asks, with a soft and caring tone that makes Sonic's heart flutter despite the guilt in his chest._

_Sonic didn't speak yet, still silent in thought, the hedgehog chose to return Lancelot's embrace and rest his head on his knight's shoulder with his mind racing a million thoughts and infinite worries. "I do not wish to return home...except we know I will have to eventually..." Sonic said to Lancelot. The words tasted bitter on his tongue, admitting what he has grown to fear. Then his tone dropped into a whisper, "Does that make me selfish? To not want to leave? Am I cruel for wishing to stay here with you?"_

_Lancelot's hand went to Sonic's chin, lightly guiding Sonic's head off his shoulder and allow him to make direct eye contact with the cobalt hedgehog. When their eyes meet, Lance's breath had been taken away yet again, no matter how many times he's seen them, he will always find himself getting lost in those emerald eyes he's grown to love over these few years._

_And his heart aches with grief, he wants nothing more than to keep his love from leaving. Perhaps it was selfish of Lancelot as well, but he did not wish to accept this. The very thought of Sonic leaving for his original world only serves as a terrible, dreadful, and tragic reminder that they will be separated soon. That the love they share will be gone. Over. Forever and ever. Like a bad ending to their happy tale._

_"I could never think this of you. _Never_. You are not selfish, you are not cruel, you are none of that at all. You are the kindest in all of Camelot, you're heart is that of pure gold. I have never seen anyone braver than you, you care for others more than you do yourself." Lancelot says in a soft, yet strong and confident voice meaning ever single word. The ebony hedgehog holds Sonic tighter, keeping their intimate eye contact. "I love you, Sonic, you are my love, my world...I know-" Lance pauses to swallow the lump in his throat, "I know you'll have to leave, even if you don't wish to. I know that I will always love you, and that fate will bring us together once again..."_

_A tear rolls down Sonic's cheek, and Lance wipe it away and the rest that soon follow._

_"It's not fair..." Sonic cried quietly. Lance pulled Sonic to him, hugging him tightly in his arms, and let his love cry out his sorrow into his shoulder. He can't bare to let go. Afraid to lose him. Scared to be alone in grief. "It's not fair..."_

_"I know."_

_. . ._

That happened recently. Sonic knows this, he remembers with such strong emotions and vivid details it feels almost like he's there. A sharp pain in his heart makes him wish to weep in sorrow for who he has lost. The family he's gained. How he wishes he could be in Camelot Castle with Lancelot at his side, ruling their land together.

But that was only a story tale, and his story doesn't have a good ending for him. That had been Sonic's last thought before all his memories came rushing into his head, and his mind couldn't handle it and so Sonic pushed himself to stand up, only to feel gravity tugging him back and crashing into the floor in an unconscious state once again.

* * *

Hi there readers! I hope you enjoyed this so far, I wanted to go for a little bit of angst and a dash of romance with a sprinkle of fluff. I've been wanting to experiment with SatBK and I really love that game with all my heart okay, it might be a tad cliche but I'm going to roll with it. I'm looking forward to any and all questions, comments, and reviews if you'd be so kind to leave one. In the next chapter we'll get more insight into Tails' point of view and what he went through during those three years. (Sonic didn't remember Tails at all yet, uggghg poor Tails, all he remembers is Camelot and now being in his original home with many negative and conflicted feelings. But alas, that is the angst you good readers demand, and the angst you shall get.)

Plus! I'll add a fluffy, mushy scene with Sonic and Lancelot if you guys go just a bit in depth in your thoughts about this story, since it's my first and I'd love to hear what you readers think! ~Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Tails could not stop himself from recalling that fateful morning - where his brother disappeared from their very planet itself. In the early days following Sonic's disappearance, nobody had been alarmed or surprised in the least.

Sonic always went off on adventures by himself regularly, that's just how he is. The desire to leave and travel becomes too much for a vibrant person like him, and he can't handle staying in one place for too long. For some adventures he'd be gone for a few days at the most, others would take almost a whole month and not a day past. Then at the end of Sonic's escapades, he returned with adrenaline and cheerful from his adventures.

It took an entire month to pass for Tails to actually grow worried. Sonic is the world's hero and beloved by all, wherever he went there would be news and rumors about his whereabouts.

Nothing.

There wasn't a hint to reveal wherever he's gone.

Tails ignored his concerns. Shoved them deep down and immersed himself into his projects in his lab - desperately hoping that Sonic would be back soon. His hopes were in vain though when the second month began rolling in with no signs of Sonic returning safely.

Except it never happened.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't believe it - his brother was missing and he didn't do a thing about it until it was too late.

Tails can recall that fateful morning, that day he let his brother slip through his fingers, not knowing that it would be the last morning he would see him. If he would ever see him again.

That day had been an ordinary one, so painfully normal that it is impossible to imagine how everything could change. That fate could be cruel.

Sonic woke up at dawn, him being an early bird and all, and had made a nice breakfast for himself, Tails, and their best friend, Knuckles the echidna. Knuckles liked to drop by at breakfast for awhile in the morning before returning back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald.

Tails had to be dragged out of his lab sometimes, though the hearty and sweet aroma of food coaxed him out. Every day Tails would either see Sonic standing at the stove with a pink little apron on him - courtesy of one Amy Rose - and a spatula in his hands stirring up eggs or bacon. He could picture every little detail he never paid attention to except in memories.

Like the lazy lopsided smile Sonic would give him when Tails would yawn sleepily and set the table, the quiet humming Sonic would do that could be heard over the sound of sizzling bacon, or how he would ruffle Tails' bangs after he finished cooking and placed a delicious breakfast on the table. Tails used to grumble whenever Sonic would do that, and Sonic would beam mischievously.

With Knuckles, Sonic would huff and tease that the echidna only liked him for his cooking. The two long time friends would banter and bicker as they sat and ate together.

The only somewhat new thing had been the restless actions and behavior Sonic had that morning. The way his eyes stared off outside, wanting to travel and see new sights. How he couldn't sit still, letting his fingers tap against the table and constantly bouncing his leg. Those were just little signs Sonic had whenever he was about to go out and start a new adventure after staying in one place too long.

Tails thought it had to have been that. Sonic did disappear on serious occasions without saying goodbye or leaving a note about his whereabouts, if anything everything that day had been normal.

When the truth hit the fox, the feelings of guilt and shame settled into him and he felt as if he's been dragged underwater with those feelings as the weights. How could he be that horrible of a brother? To push his worries away, and essentially push the last chance of finding Sonic away at the same time.

Despite being known as a genius and the brains of the operation. Tails hadn't a clue what to do. He had been utterly lost without Sonic. See, it had always been Sonic leading the way, Sonic always figured out what to do when things went wrong and he always went to go save the day. Sonic is his big brother, the hero.

Now Sonic isn't here.

He isn't anywhere.

The months began ticking off of the calendar, time kept going and Tails became lost with grief after each passing day that stretched out into months.

Time flew by fast and it had already been a year and the world had figured out too late that Sonic was missing. People began to talk and rumors started becoming more common. Tails and Knuckles rounded up all their friends and everybody spread out across the world to find Sonic. All hoping deep in their hearts that he's okay, hoping he'll be found soon.

It had been Team Dark who came up to Tails and Knuckles and revealed that with their data and Intel at GUN and explained that Sonic was gone. Completely off the map, they weren't sure if he was even in this planet anymore.

That horrible realization almost broke Tails' heart.

Was he kidnapped? Was it an adventure gone wrong? What happened? Were there enemies involved? Was Sonic trapped in some cell somewhere, hoping that he'll be saved?

Was his brother even _alive?_

_That _thought haunted Tails everyday. There was little to dissuade the thought, to prove that horrible possibility wrong.

There was far too much evidence pointing to that than Tails would like - that any of them would like to admit. Sonic and the other heroes all had their own type chaos readings since they're all very powerful, Sonic and Shadow tying as the most powerful of the mobians, Tails and Omega worked together to gather up data on each one of their friends and allies. All of their readings could be found even halfway across Mobius itself with just a few taps.

All except for Sonic.

At least until now, that is.

Years of inventing had resulted in Tails's greatest invention. A multi-dimensional portal cannon. Using the chaos power data from their friends and the chaos emeralds themselves, Tails finally found the final puzzle piece in bringing Sonic back.

. . .

_Rays of sunlight peaked through ancient glass, the sunshine illuminating his bedroom with golden gleams and perfectly outlining Lance's silhouette._

_Sonic used to remember how back at his original home on Mobius, he recalled how he had been an early bird that rose when the sun would. __Now here he is, the time is now nearing noon and Sonic has yet to leave his bed. Well, maybe he could've if it wasn't for Lancelot holding him tightly in his sleep. Their bodies were entangled together, with Lance's arm pressing their chests together._

_Waking up and engulfed in a pleasant warmth had been a wonderful feeling, his emerald eyes fluttering open to take in his surroundings with his bleary vision. Golden sunlight peaked through ancient glass of multiple colors, illuminating Sonic's bedchamber and bathing it in the shades of the rainbow._

_Though Sonic couldn't move or stretch his limbs as he pleased, he didn't mind in the least. Sonic nuzzled his head in the crook of Lance's neck, mumbling quietly, "I know you're awake too."_

_"Not as long as you have been." Lance said, he smiled fondly with love and pressed a kiss on the top of Sonic's head. "Why didn't you wake me, dear? I would have released you from my ghastly grip sooner." _

_Lance's heart soared when he heard his love laugh freely at that. Sonic shifted in the bed to gaze at his knight, "You're warm, I don't want to leave bed when you're so cute in your sleep." Sonic grinned cheekily. "I think those are pretty good reasons. That and I love you!"_

_The knight was going to respond to Sonic's lovey energy, only to be interrupted by loud knocking on the bedchamber doors. "Oi, are you lovebirds going to leave your nest? Or shall I send out Percival and Galahad to drag you out?" _

_ Sonic rolled his eyes, "Scared to come in and do the job yourself, Gawain?" He teased._

_"Of- of course not! Me, scared? That's a preposterous thought there, my king." Sonic snickered knowing that Gawain's face must be as red as his fur._

_"I suppose if the big, bad, Gawain says we have to." Sonic kissed Lance and the two untangled their bodies, trying to savor the warmth of the other and the warmth of the thick cozy blankets. _

. . .

In Tails's lab had been the fox himself, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Espio all in varying levels of shock and amazement. Everybody couldn't believe their eyes. Time kept moving at an annoyingly slow pace made the atmosphere in the air tense, like the sluggish ticking of an almost broken clock where the seconds counted down, agitation consistent with every tick, click, and tok.

After numerous seconds turned into several minutes, one by one the Mobians began to come to their own realizations that this was not going to work. In the end - all of their searching and helping had been fruitless.

Amy, allowing her sisterly instincts kick into overdrive, opened her mouth to speak her words of sorrow, bitter regret, and resignation that Sonic was, is, and will remain gone. Since nobody else had been willing to speak. Only to press her lips together after seeing Tails' look of sudden triumph interlaced with shock.

Then, Tails's machine seeming to come to life, whirring heavily and promptly that it startled everybody out of their thoughts. As if it was automated, the end of the over-large cannon jerked into different directions and trying to pinpoint a certain location.

It paused towards the center of Tails' lab, and emitted several loud beeps that sped up faster and faster - at it's climax it fired. A vibrantly glowing, violet portal struck the ground at the size of a ring. Mere moments passed and the Mobians waited with bated breaths for the portal to start growing in size. Amy, Blaze, and Silver took multiple steps backwards after almost falling through the portal that had reached the size of an average car.

Silence followed immediately after. The portal cannon, in laymans terms, had powered off and lowered downwards into a resting position with one final beep.

Despite all being mute at the moment, it was clear that everybody had the same thought - _It worked!_

Soon there had been a short, distant scream coming from the portal. The scream had been cut short when something, no, some_one_ cloaked in red with a golden helmet covering their face had been shot through the portal like a bullet and landed next to the portal with a painful groan. There had been another surprise when a silver, intricate sword followed and clattered loudly next to them, Silver had been fast to confiscate it though - just in case. Once the sword and it's owner came through the portal flickered between the dimensions until fizzing out completely.

Tails flew next to the unconscious being, tentatively testing the waters to see if - Chaos help them - this person is Sonic, that all their searching and praying had come through. For Chaos sakes, the person had the cobalt fur and spiky quills, even if their face was covered their body's appearance wasn't and it had been shockingly clear to see that this person has to be Sonic.

"Tails, I think we should wai-" Except he was tired of waiting, tired of everybody walking on eggshells around him.

Tails's hadn't paid the voice any attention, his mind had been running too fast for him to think about his consequences or what could go wrong, his heart thudded against his chest with heavy thumps at such a fast pace, he swears that everybody could hear it. The person laid deathly still upon the ground with no signs of stirring soon.

Wasting no more time, Tails inhaled a sharp breath and pulled off the mask in one single swipe to see Sonic's resting face. A sob almost threatened to escape Tails, who had been trying to keep his unshed tears at bay. It's really him, his brother is home, they found him...

Moments after the mask had been removed, the unconscious hedgehog jolted up, his hand reaching for a weapon, and then turning surprised when he grasped at nothing.

"Tails you need to listen-"

"He's scared-"

Those voices of his friends didn't matter. Nothing else did for the time being to the fox. "Sonic? Sonic? Can you hear me? I know this is overwhelming, but you need to focus." Tails knelt down beside his brother, Tails' fingers twitched as he resisted pulling Sonic into a bone-crushing hug and never letting go. Sonic only stared at Tails, frowning in obvious confusion - and this caused ripples of concern inside the group of Mobians. The cobalt hedgehog didn't recognize Tails.

He was seeing somebody else in his place. But, who?

Then Sonic's face fell after becoming more aware of his surroundings, the poor hedgehog unconsciously backed away from Tails and let his gaze roam around the lab with narrowed eyes - emeralds encased with an apparent uncertainty and fear.

"Sonic? What's the matter?"

Knuckles stepped next to Tails, and said, "He's adjusting. I don't think he's handling it well."

It had been clear that Sonic did not hear a single word from them - his body instead going rigid and stiff as a statue. He shut his eyes, a quiet hiss escaping his lips were the only sound he's made so far, and brought a metal gloved hand up to the side of his head. Amy knew his head must've hurt, as well as his body, especially from the way he had been brought here via portal to hard ground.

"Somebody get him some water, pain meds, and a blanket. Now." Amy ordered. She smiled appreciatively when Espio and Silver both nodded and left the lab in search of these items. "A lab isn't the best spot to keep him-"

Abruptly, Sonic's eyes snapped open with a sharp gasp. Scrambling to get off of the cold floors, Sonic nearly succeeded in doing so by standing on his weak legs, only to succumb to his weakened body and dizzying mind. Sonic swaying on his feet, ready to topple over and faint from moving too fast.

Shadow couldn't help staring at Sonic, he couldn't help the worry overtaking his expression at the hedgehog's crumpled - and _scared _\- state. Sonic had been disheveled upon his abrupt arrival, one of which Tails orchestrated with the use of an inter-dimensional portal made through hundreds of trials and errors. Tails never gave up though while making that thing, even after all hope of Sonic's return had waned thin.

The ebony hedgehog carefully looked at Sonic, finding every little detail and not liking what he sees. The way Sonic looks like he's going to pass out at any second. Or, how Sonic's eyes focused onto Tails and looked promptly confused - not as if he's seeing a stranger for the first time but rather another person entirely. The odd places of golden armor and silver sword meant he obviously became used to some form of danger.

Against who though?

These questions kept building up in an unbalanced tower, ready to topple and collapse if there were no answers to balance it out. Just like Sonic was currently going to do. The cobalt hedgehog's breathing became labored and he almost crumpled to the floor.

Seeing that nobody else could reach Sonic in time, Shadow rushed himself forward, his speed helping him reach out for the blue hedgehog without a moment to spare. He managed to wrap his arms around Sonic, letting him collapse against Shadow instead of the hard floor. Sonic breath slowed down as he layed limp in Shadow's hold, already passed out by then.

"...Chaos it's really him..." Tails breathed out quietly, shock on his face and in his words. "I can't believe it's him..." Tears pooled in Tails's blue eyes, resembling an ocean of unshed tears. "...Sonic."

"This is too much for him right now." Shadow said, almost nervous to speak up in front of everybody. Especially with an unconscious Sonic in his arms. "Let us deal with him when he wakes up." The ebony hedgehog added on to his sentence while he readjusted Sonic until he was being held bridal style since the previous position had grown...awkward. What with the cloak and golden armor and all.

Tails discreetly tried to brushing away his unwanted tears and stalked towards Shadow, "No! No I can do it, I'm his family-"

"You're his family - but you're not understanding the point. We don't want to overwhelm him, this isn't a lab experiment you can control on your own."

Silver instantly figured out what Shadow really meant, and quickly placed himself between Tails and Shadow, shielding both the hedgehogs from Tails. "Shadow is right. All of this is far too overwhelming for him, we need to be level headed and rational."

"And I am being rational!" Tails cried out. "I'm sick of being treated like a child! I can help him to, I'm the one to bring him here."

Shadow and Silver shared a look together - both trying to think on how to tell Tails the truth without sounding cold. Thankfully, Rouge decided that she would do it herself.

"When he looked at you- what did you see?" Rouge fluttered next to Tails, placing her hand on the fox's shoulder and squeezing it gently. The touch only aggravated the fox even more, nearly jumping as if he'd been burnt instead.

Tails glared at Rouge, starting to become more than irritated by all this secrecy when Sonic was_ right there_ and needed help! Sonic needs his family here! "Huh? How is that import-"

Rouge took a moment to regain her thoughts, her teal eyes gazed down at Tails seriously, "Nothing! There wasn't any recognition in those eyes." Rough dropped her intense stare and sighed, "Honey, you have to realize that right now Sonic needs to be evaluated carefully. We don't know where he's been or what he's gone through during all this time."

"Tails-" Knuckles started off when Rouge finished up, sensing that Tails avoided the truth still, "You're too emotional right now. You aren't thinking clearly. Sonic's going to wake up pretty soon and we want to make sure he doesn't get..."

"Scared. You aren't going to help him at all if you're like this." Espio's deep voice finished off for the echidna. "Please think, Tails. We want to help our friend-"

"It's not fair! I'm calm! I'm rational. I deserve to help my brother! He's my brother, he's my brother!" His glare wavered when he glimpsed Sonic being taken away out of Tails's lab, most likely being taken into his own bedroom. One that hasn't been occupied since his disappearance. "It's not fair!"

* * *

Awww thank you so much for the lovely reviews, PM's, follows, and favorites people. You're all too kind. I thought I'd repay your kindness with an even bigger chapter with some good ol' fluff in the middle there. I really appreciate you readers for, well, reading my story, it means so much to me!

Though I'm going to be honest, I have no idea how this would work realistically, but this is fanfiction so let's just roll with this.

I'm looking forward to the feedback for this chapter, I'm sorry it's not full of more angst and action, though we'll get back to the plot in the next chapter. Oh ho ho I am so ready to write down Sonic and Shadow's first interaction after this. Just _think _of how that's gonna turn out.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or PM if you'd like of your comments, questions, or keysmashing of what you thought of this chapter and overall this story. Next update should be on Sunday at the latest. (Just a heads up I may go back and add on to the fluff scene, but I might just leave it as an ambiguous memory!)


	3. Chapter 3

"What now?" Silver asked to no one in particular. Everybody had been thinking about this, and nobody had an answer. The telekinetic idly thumbed through the pages of a gardening book and leaned back in his seat in the living room where most of the group had settled in. Though the action mainly had been more for the physical need to stay in touch with reality and not let his mind wander about the different possibilities that can result from today.

Sonic is back. Their friend is back, albeit unconscious and no telling what his missing three years have to bring. Silver is ecstatic to have his friend home. All this time he's been optimistic about his return - though even the ivory hedgehog had his limits. Before this, the group of Mobians had been rather close to admitting that what they feared most had been true after all, until Tails frantically invented his multi-dimension portal and begged everybody not to give up.

To think that they were hardly a hair away from doing just that, to leaving Sonic somewhere trapped because they thought he couldn't be found...

Silver would have kept that train of thought going if it wasn't for Blaze walking in from the kitchen with a tray full of bowls filled with a hearty vegetable soup made by Amy, "At this point, all we can do is wait and plan ahead." Blaze told him, she walked around the living room and passed out dishes and spoons to each Mobian while receiving nods or quiet words of 'thanks'. She paused in front of Silver, "Besides, Rouge and Shadow said they'll come back if anything's changed."

Silver sat up, shutting the book in the same motion, and grabbed a bowl from Blaze with a half-smile. "I suppose patience is a virtue?"

"It is, though you were never the most patient person growing up, now were you." She teased affectionately, though the lightness in her words had been replaced with the heaviness of worry. A frown replaced his smile and he bit down on his tongue to keep from asking more questions.

"Speaking of Shadow and Rouge, since they've got watching over Sonic covered, d'ya think Espio and I could check out the sword outside?" Espio, the chameleon in question merely looked back at the two Mobians in curiosity and Silver shrugged in response."He's good with weapons, plus, what else can we do but wait?"

Blaze tilted her head, her fluffy tail moving idly left and right slowly in thought, "I suppose," She pursed her lips and stared down at Silver with her hands on her hips, "Only _after_ you eat."

"Okay, _mom_."

. . .

While everybody else had been occupied downstairs in the living room and kitchen, so had Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles. "His room is up here," Knuckles said while he led Rouge and Shadow upstairs and down the only hallway with two rooms on the left and the right side. In Shadow's arms being carried is Sonic, who laid almost lifeless in the ebony hedgehog's arms and the sight makes Shadow frown. Back then when they were teenagers, Shadow knew he would have teased Sonic about this 'weakness' and 'vulnerability' that Sonic would fire back witty retorts all in good-nature, as he was always good at making jokes and never failed to keep the atmosphere lighthearted.

As they walked, they're shoes clicking and tapping against the floor ruined the near silence of the hallway. No words were spoken or exchanged at this point. One would have thought this be a funeral march with how uncharacteristically solemn each person is. Before the dynamics and atmosphere would be an entirely different feeling - however, what was in the past will stay in the past.

Most of the time.

Knuckles stopped at the right bedroom door, not looking back at Shadow or Rouge as he opened it and disappeared inside with the two following behind. At first, the room had been pure darkness. After a minute of cursing and fumbling for the light switch on Knuckles' end, Rouge let out a sigh and flicked on the light herself with a bemused look.

"...Right, thanks." Knuckles said in response after his embarrassment subsided he continued, "Amy's making lunch right now, so she'll come up soon to bring you both something to eat." The echidna made his way across Sonic's room to the windows and pulled back the curtains and allowing the sunlight to illuminate his room and show off the great crystal oceanview far off into the distance. While Knuckles did this, Rouge and Shadow both took the time to look around curiously at Sonic's bedroom.

Sonic's room had been maintained and kept clean by Tails, and therefore was in a very neat shape. Albeit, the room was almost minimalistic what with Sonic being an outdoorsy and adventurous person. The bed and sheets had been made, on his walls were multitudes of memories: pictures. Of friends, family, his favorite places to sightsee, of different sceneries from around the world.

A desk sat idly on the left corner of the room with many books resting on it, directly across from the doorway is the large mirror that had been previously covered by a heavy black curtain, to the right is his bed that sits next to the wall.

Everything about his room seemed relatively normal for Sonic. Shadow's never been in here before, and he knows for sure that Rouge definitely hasn't either, and found the room almost comforting. Of course, the Faker would have this many books and pictures of his adventures. That's just like him to do this.

...In all honesty, Shadow wouldn't admit this allowed to anybody. But he did miss Sonic as well. Sonic had been one of his closest friends other than Rouge, Omega, and his dear friend Maria. His disappearance had been heavy on Shadow - mainly because he felt that they were all to blame. However so did everybody else as well.

Because in all of their minds they believed they were to blame in some way. There had been many _'I could have'_ and lots of _'What ifs'_. '_Maybe if I'_ or '_If I had just...'_ were a few other thoughts for example.

Except none of that mattered now, especially since here is Sonic, alive and safe.

Shadow shook himself mentally out of his thoughts - it's best not to get lost in the past. As he was getting ready to place Sonic down, Knuckles stopped him. "Wait- let me move this really quick." Shadow only got to see a glimpse of whatever was in the way before Knuckles moved back.

The book had been massive, on the cover was golden engraved words he didn't make out in time and an intricate design laying in the center. Though the book disappeared from his mind quicker than he saw it. Even if he didn't see it well, he definitely heard it's massive 'thunk' after Knuckles swiftly dropped it onto the nearby desk. "I'll be back down with the others. I'm pretty sure Silv or Espio will come up with supplies," Knuckles shrugs, "just in case." He says before departing from the room and heading back to meet the others.

Shadow only nodded once in acknowledgment of the echidna's words. Wasting no more time, Shadow leaned forward and gently laid Sonic onto the mattress. His arms were feeling lighter and became free from the blue hedgehog's weight (not that it mattered since Shadow can hold literal hundreds of pounds without breaking a sweat), Sonic didn't even twitch or stir at the motion, and Shadow had been content in knowing that Sonic is fine. Pulling away from the unconscious hedgehog, Shadow had been about to step away to investigate the book when Sonic's hand reached out to grasp around Shadow's wrist - keeping him from leaving.

"Stay..." His peach-colored fingers interlaced into Shadow's own, despite the small and quick motion. Sonic's word had been softer than the petals to a rose and gentle like a breeze. One would have thought he never said anything at all.

Tension found its way in Shadow's posture, the creeping uncertainty that maybe he heard nothing at all had been washed away by the almost drowning sound of Rouge's confused, "What?"

Shadow could not move an inch, he stood motionless, his fingers still intertwining with the Faker's. His stony expression crumbled away into dust and revealed the surprise in his eyes and confusion knotting in his stomach. Unconscious or not, Sonic does not reach out to others like this. This is new, mildly disturbing and entirely unanticipated.

_'Rouge had heard it too...' _Shadow distantly thinks, if he hadn't been able to. He's certain that Rouge would have with her enhanced hearing. _'What the hell does he expect me to do, actually stay?'_

"I'm pretty sure that's what he wants, hun," Rouge says to Shadow's...greater surprise. He wasn't even aware he had been voicing his thoughts aloud... Rouge flutters closer to Shadow and pulls the desk chair with her. "Who's it gonna hurt?" She said, waving her hand towards the chair in an offer for Shadow to sit.

"I suppose," Shadow concedes, his two words spoken slowly and he sits next to Sonic's bed. In a hesitant move, he squeezes Sonic's hand back gently and the ebony hedgehog cannot help but think of Maria and how much she appreciated having somebody close to her while she rested.

Of the countless times, he's sat next to at her bedside after her many medical procedures and holding her hand, letting her know that she is not alone. Perhaps the gesture seemed foolish with Sonic, it still helped Shadow to know that Sonic won't slip away from their fingers again.

* * *

Hey readers! I'm baaaack~ I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and safe trips. I'd say mine was decent, if only bad because I had to work and catch up on school work. Here is a long awaited update, I'm trying to build up for It, that Moment in the story. The angst and tension is starting to get to me and I'm trying not to rush lol. I'm finally not so busy and now I can properly write again, yay.

Also, thank you all for your reviews and comments, you're all very lovely and wonderful peeps! I'm pleased this story is being received with lots of positive feedback. Hopefully I'l make the next deadline, hmm I'll say Saturday evening at the latest. See you soon! Please leave any comments or reviews, they're all very much appreciated (I also can't stop smiling when I read them). -Rose


	4. Chapter 4

_"Every world has its end. I know that's kinda sad, but...that's why we gotta live life to the fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure." Sonic says to Merlina, he offers her both a genuine smile and a blooming golden flower - a carnation. "It's okay to be scared of the end, but, it's not okay to let that fear overcome you and eat you alive."_

Sonic the hedgehog had been an enigmatic person to Merlina, his core seeming to be entangled and knotted up with lighthearted jokes and bubbly personality. Never did she think she would be heeding the words of this hedgehog in a million years.

And here she is now, staring up at the pale, dreary grey skies with a carnation wilting in her hands. Reminiscing Sonic's kind and wisened words that had completely changed her life back around to where she could what she's become. Over time, Merlina earned the true trust of Sonic and the begrudging trust - and forgiveness - from his knights of the round table.

In the beginning, Merlina had her magic depleted and was unable to return Sonic home right away like he wished. The blue hedgehog did not fault her for this, though, the churning guilt in her chest told her otherwise. She recalls on this bleak day of when Sonic made the decision to stay after the days began delving into weeks and further beyond.

The kingdom of Camelot had rejoiced that the false, cruel king had fallen. There were celebrations in honor of Sonic after he was formally crowned king at his coronation. Eventually he settled in as fine as he could. Sonic's rule over Camelot had been entirely different from Arthur's. Where there were darkened skies, starving people, and wild fear with the previous ruler. There had been nothing but a flourishing kingdom under Sonic's selfless and attentive care to all in his kingdom. He took the responsibility as king far better than ever imagined.

Eventually, they became family through time.

Which made their torment all the more painful.

His presence had been ripped from this world by force - yet, Sonic has left an impact not only upon Camelot, there had been the lasting memories of his ghost still left behind in the minds of his friends and family. He fought for what he knew was right in his heart and that changed the lives of many. Including Merlina's and his own.

Sonic of all people deserves that happy ending.

But fate is cruel. She is bitter. Awful. Unfair.

With a brief touch of her fingers, she enchanted the yellow carnation to perk up with life and vibrancy so it can live on forever without losing it's youth. Her magic has been depleted heavily, and this feat of magic is one of the only things she can do now...she must be seen as a failure of a wizard and enchantress in not only her grandfather's eyes, but Camelots as well... In her melancholic musing Merlina cannot help but find Sonic's departure as a tragedy where she is at fault. Had she tried harder, then perhaps Sonic could have achieved his desire to stay with this world he's come to love as his own.

If only Merlina had done more, then maybe Sonic could have had that happy ending that she and fate took away.

"Merlina."

The wizard needs not to turn and see, for she already recognizes the voice of Lancelot. In her melancholic musing, she cannot recall hearing him approach until now. There is the quiet clanging of metal armor scraping onto the cobbled grounds of the courtyard, "Sir Lancelot..." She greeted the knight in response and polite acknowledgement, however, her heart is pounding in her chest like a skittish rabbit's in the presence of a wolf.

Worried that Lancelot despises her for the wrongs and atrocities she's committed. Terrified that he will finish what Arthur commanded because Merlina wasn't powerful enough to keep her broken promise to Sonic, his now lost love.

"...He would not want you to blame yourself." He said. Merlina's jewelry jingled and clinked together in short chimes as she inclines her head to look up at Lancelot, long hair weaving and bouncing in the wind. Lancelot's helm is removed, which allows the royal wizard to see deep into his eyes. Where she can find the burning embers of anguish, the grief coveted behind his deep red eyes. In his words is the heavy coat of guilt, "You did all that you could, and even more, to allow us to remain selfishly happy. We are both grateful to you...so please. For our sakes, do not think you are to blame for things meant to be."

No amount of words in the world could ever express her gratitude and relief at the ebony hedgehog's words of forgiveness and thanks. "Thank you." The knight only nods in response before he too gazes up longingly to the skies. Waiting desperately and knowing that his wish will not come true. That his heartache will not lessen or leave. Merlina stares at the sky again as well while she voices her thoughts, "Knowing him...Sir Sonic loves you with all his heart just as you do as well...Sonic would never wish for you to live with your pain and guilt. I know he'll come back, be it on his own will or fates. He will."

. . .

Sonic's eyes are heavy, the desire to fall into sleep continuously taking over again and again. Exhaustion is heavy within his body, already he could vaguely feel the aching and bruises upon his body, plus he can feel the lack of thrumming chaos energy inside. The very feel of his bed pressing against him only lulling him back to his drifting slumber.

Or... He would rest. If it was not for the rapid race in his heart.

From an unknown worry that follows him even in unconsciousness.

Fear is the alarm dragging him out of his weary slumber. It grips onto him, never letting go as this fear keeps calling his name. The bells of fear ringing loudly, clearer than a sky without clouds.

It is ringing, echoing deep into his head and Sonic's mind jolts him awake almost faster than he can run. His senses return to him in an instant, and he notices that wherever he is this time, it's definitely softer on his body than the cold hard floors from earlier.

His senses return to him, little at a time.

Warmth clings to him, wrapping him in the soft cushiness of some sort of furniture - a bed most likely. Then his eyes blink open. His memories come to him like static, they were unclear for him to distinguish and could only be described as a jumbled mess of images and sounds recurring in his head.

His fingers tighten and Sonic can feel Lance's hand intertwined in his own, making him sit up with a dizzy, spinning head. His action results in a sudden headache and he almost passes out. Whatever he's done, he can tell it's taken a toll on his body and mind. After a moment of rubbing at his temples to sooth the aching headache, the blurry sight of Lancelot comes into vision and Sonic forgets about the pain in an instant. His eyes only on his love's silhouette as Lance sits at the side of his bed.

(Distantly he thinks that maybe he's fallen severely ill with a fever, yet he can't bring himself to ponder more on his whereabouts and messed up memories.)

"Lance?"

* * *

Okay so my bad readers, I could have sworn I updated and I come to find out at like 3am that I never did. Hhhh sorry about that, we're getting close to It, the big confrontation and I'm so pumped that I can't stop writing. Okay, feedback time, I wanna hear your thoughts of Merlina as a character. Do you think she's worthy of redemption after her actions in SatBK? How intense was this chapter?

I'll try to get to all the PM reviews soon, otherwise, thank you for the kind reviews and thoughtful questions. You're all the best!


	5. Chapter 5

From the corner of his eyes, Shadow can see Rouge growing as nervous as he is - her nails dug into her palms, teal-blue eyes darting between the two of them, white boots clicking rapidly onto the floor. Yet Shadow himself was no better. Sonic's grip in his hand tightened and he could not tell if it was by him or the blue hero. Sonic weakly pushes himself up with his other arm, and Sonic beams up lazily at Shadow once he's done. "Lance."

Within his mind, Shadow prayed to Chaos that Sonic is only playing an ill-timed joke on them. That this is his one of his little pranks he was so inclined to pull back when he was a mischievous teen. That Sonic is only messing around.

His hopes were swept away by a river of distress when Sonic says it once more.

Sonic repeats _that_ name again. All the while his peach lips tug into a tiny frown, looking directly at Shadow with confusion written on his face. Identifying Shadow with somebody else's name. Shadow's muscles tense, his underlying fear that something is wrong only grows as this situation becomes even more bizarre.

"Lance?" Sonic says in a softer tone with his emerald green eyes becoming diluted in thinly veiled fear, "Love, it's me...Do you..." He pauses with bated breath and starts over again,"do you not recognize me?" He asks with nothing but trust and fear hidden in his green eyes - eyes that are staring right into Shadow and figuring out that who he sees isn't-

"-I don't know who Lance is, honey, because this is Shadow. Not... Lance." Rouge's voice wavers toward its end where her words trailed off into nothingness. Sonic kept shaking his head, his breathing turning labored and panicked.

"You're-" Stifling a sob - Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat and gazed frantically to the two Mobians with apparent tears pooling in his eyes, "_Why?_ Why did you bring me back?" Different memories simultaneously clash painfully in his mind and Sonic's hands fly up to his head with a hiss and wince.

Sonic couldn't even look at Lance, yet his eyes still wandered and caught sight of the ebony hedgehog. His air suddenly left him, his breath became caught within his throat when the puzzle pieces of his scattered memories click into place.

And Sonic _remembers._

Shadow's eyes are stubbornly set onto Sonic's form, he can see the vivid life in the blue hero's eyes - and Shadow witnessed that moment Sonic's eyes dimmed. That very second Sonic put two and two together. WHen he caught sight of familiar settings from his past, his memories becoming consumed in both the past and present. Shadow is stunned in place at Sonic's reaction. Because for mere seconds Sonic had gazed up at Shadow with genuine love and adoration - the amount of pure trust Sonic had in this 'Lance' perplexed him.

Who was this Lance? Another counterpart similar to Shadow?

Why had Sonic reached out to Shadow like he did. Why did his voice, his expression, and eyes all hold that look of love in them as he thought Shadow was Lance?

Rouge reaches her hand out slow and tentatively towards Sonic, as physical contact never bothered him in the past - which is why she hadn't expected to see him reject her hand, for him to flinch back with such apprehension and fear like a wounded animal. "Sonic." She said in a low, hushed tone to repeat what Sonic asked only moments before, "Do you not remember us?"

A fear bloomed in their chests from Sonic's reaction, this fear growing like a weed from within, it's roots wrapping around their hearts and squeezing with a painful thorn-ed grip.

Silence cloaked over them in a heavy, suffocating blanket.

Where their hearts skidded to halting stops in their chests.

Time ceased to exist in the span of these few seconds. Where Sonic's shoulders begin to wrack in choked up sobs. How tears ran down his face while he cries out in anguish. That broken look in his eyes were haunting. His expression was everything a broken spirit is.

And so Sonic cries to himself. "Why? Why?" He repeats. Sonic curls his arms over himself as his body shakes from his cries and panic. Rouge only stares in lost bewilderment.

"Shadow." Rouge said quietly to the striped hedgehog so that the other wouldn't hear. Not that it mattered anyways. Sonic was too distraught to care. "You need to get Knuckles. _Now_." There is a rough edge to her words when she speaks. One that only appears when not even Rouge is sure what to do.

Even after the expectant glance she shoots Shadow, it did nothing to stir him into immediate action. Instead of leaving right away, of dragging himself out of that bedroom and downstairs to Knuckles, Shadow's shocked in place.

Shadow could not tear his gaze away from Sonic even if he wanted to- the blue blur's cries and sobbing were echoing hollowly in his ears, the very sight of Sonic's broken state has already been burned into his head. "_Please_, Shadow."

Like a hollow soldier taking an order, Shadow did as Rouge said. He took one final glance at Sonic and Rouge.

Everything became distant to Shadow's ears as he processed this information.

. . .

Telling Knuckles was even worse than he knew it would be. The headstrong echidna could only stare at Shadow with distant violet eyes that did not hold that familiar spark of life in them like that of an emerald. Shadow was no better, he's sure that he looks likes he's seen a ghost. From a nearby reflection of a glass window he saw his normal tan complexion had become paler and the large alarm in his crimson red eyes. A ghost indeed...

Although, with Sonic and this situation. He may as well have seen one.

"He...? Sonic doesn't recognize us?" Knuckles says with a hoarse, rugged tone a desperate man would have. Then again, they were so desperate to have him back, only for Sonic not to remember. How ironic and twisted fate is. "He doesn't remember who we are?"

Shadow sighs and his shoulders sag in response, "It's complicated. Whatever else the fox's machine did. It's obviously affected Sonic more than that. Sonic...wherever he was at before. He's absolutely crushed to be brought back."

"Did that machine break his mind? Scattered his memories somehow? Why would he not want to be home?" Knuckles rapidly fired off his questions and Shadow's blank mask wavered in place, luckily Knuckles does not notice.

"I don't know." Shadow lied. His stomach lurched at the thought of lying to Knuckles about such an important piece of information. But how could he bring up Sonic's reaction? That Sonic may have behaved normally - or as normal as Sonic can be - up until that point he realized that Shadow and Rouge were not the people he believed them to be.

Shadow can vividly picture that moment when the light in Sonic's bright eyes dimmed as he connected the dots. Then there was the tears...the heart wrenching cries one gives only to a lost loved one.

Cries that Shadow can remember because of Maria's death and how grief-stricken he became.

Why does Sonic cry like he's lost somebody dear to him?

Even after wondering this. Shadow knows that he knows that answer: Lance.

* * *

Kinda upset with how this chapter turned out. :/ But alas, I wish to move on. Big chance that later on or even at the completion, I'll revise this chapter up some more. Anywho. What did you readers think?! Like hhhhhh the feels of this chapter got me.

_Imagine Sonic's point of view in the next one._

Also, I'm big sorry for not getting to the reviews like I said I would, I got piled up with lots of holiday homework! But I got to read your reviews and comments and you readers are all to kind and _very insightful _like yooooo you guys are the best! Thank you so so much! Next chapter before Sunday bc holiday vacation begins, woooo!


	6. Chapter 6

That encounter, only hours ago, continuously replayed in his mind and he relived it over and over while eyeing every last detail and feeling. Trying to remember how he ended up here in his old bedroom back in his original world.

Except Sonic doesn't remember when his hands began to shake and his body trembled while he cried. The blue hedgehog cannot recall that moment he felt _Rouge's _hand reach out to comfort him, he can only remember what happened after. Of how he flinched back from her touch. That touch that burned him with fear. His heart sank heavily in his chest, his stomach lurched, and his scattered memories decidedly clicked into place.

He may not recall parts of earlier and while he may remember the reactions to pieces - it is nothing compared to the aftermath.

Sonic became inconsolable to soothing words or consoling touches from Rouge. Nothing she said could get through to Sonic. The blue hero cried - weeping in anguish for Camelot, for the knights, for his love.

The despondency that followed after had terrified Rouge. Sonic did not hear a single word she said, trapped in his memories of the recent events with a glazed, tormented look in his eyes. Dark circles painted beneath his dull green eyes and Sonic remained limp and layed in silent despair.

As a result, Shadow never came back into the room, either because Rouge told him so, or that Shadow guessed that his presence only hurt Sonic more. Not that it was wrong of the ebony hedgehog to stay away...Sonic confused him for Lance, he had called to Shadow endearingly and held the elder's hand unaware of the bitter truth.

Sonic...his fingers grip the edges of his blanket, rubbing the fabric between his fingers because reality became distant to him. No matter how much he breathed in the air, or physically prodded or brushed at his surroundings, and focused heavily onto the details and sights of his room in his vision - Sonic could not grasp within his mind that this is the present reality. That he is home.

They don't understand. He knows they don't. Even if they did understand would they still trust and love Sonic despite of his actions?

_"Is he still...?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It's been a whole day. Everybody is getting worried and I don't know what to say to them."_

He can hear them calling his name in _their _voices and then growing silent from his mute responses. All to aware of their eyes overlooking his form and Sonic instinctively curls tighter into a ball hoping that he can be left alone. From his worried friends, his haunting thoughts, frazzled memories, and his pain...

Even for only a moment...

This day had been coming and he knew that from the beginning. He made it clear to Lancelot, to Merlina, Gawain, Percival, and Caliburn- Caliburn was in his possession when he fell through worlds. How could that be? Is it even possible for them to come too? It could be...since Sonic did live in theirs...though Merlina had to seal Sonic in to stay because he couldn't stay unless strong spells were cast.

...Either good news or bad will come from Caliburn and Sonic doesn't know whether to be joyous, if he could even feel happiness without the guilt accompanying it. For now Sonic stops that train of thought and decides to concentrate on what Rouge and Knuckles were saying.

From sharp glances he can see their appearance - identical to their counterparts in every cursed way. Though Sonic knows they could never replace them and vice versa.

He lies on his side and faces the wall, ignoring the ache of his body and the ache in his heart, because he cannot bear to look at any of his friends. Each fleeting glimpse only pulled Sonic into another depressive episode. One of the few he's already had since he awoke into another world with (some) of his conscious mind intact. Seeing...seeing Shadow tore Sonic apart from within.

How similar they looked.

Knowing that Lancelot is gone from his reach already filled Sonic with grief. Seeing Lancelot's counterpart ripped and slashed at his sanity and Sonic wants to scream at the world for the cruelty of fate. Though he does not give into the desire to be angry, that is not how Lance would want Sonic to be...

Where Sonic tries, in vain, to pretend that this is only a dream he's having. That he hasn't lost control of his life. If only his mind would stop telling him the truth... Where he could live in bliss beneath the ignorance.

And in his shattered, broken up heart, Sonic is conflicted with another problem - how could he face his friends of Mobius after making such a selfish decision? How could he look them in the eyes and not break down without seeing the other friends and family he's made in his disappearance?

The shame _haunted _Sonic like a ghost. It tread behind him as his shadow, lurking beneath his selfish happiness to choose one love over another despite the pain it would bring. Because Sonic was too scared to lose the love with Lance to leave.

_"We're not the enemy! Why is he treating us like we're going to hurt him? Dammit Rouge, I know you two know something. You can't keep the rest of us in the dark."_

Sonic's ears pinned down in guilt and he screws his eyes shut in a futile attempt to block out his surroundings - of Rouge and Knuckles standing at Sonic's doorway with the beginnings of another argument starts up once more. All too aware and knowing that he's being unfair to everybody by allowing himself to lie in his sorrow as he does now. Especially since he's worrying his friends and that the longer he allows himself to dwell on his heartache of what was. The harder it will be to live in what is.

Yet...it isn't like their frustration is lost on him. And it is not like he does not care what he's put them through. He does. There were several occasions where Sonic felt shameful, selfish, and inconsiderate for his decision to stay in Camelot.

If anything. Sonic would admit only to himself - what kept him from leaving was the fear. Of losing that love he's shared with Lancelot. Their bond formed a spark inside Sonic. One he desperately tried holding onto. Where he once begged Merlina to help him keep it by grounding him in Camelot with her magic. Though that proved to fail since he's now in Mobius...not that he blames her.

Perhaps he was selfish. Insensitive. A coward, even.

"Don't raise your voice with me, Knuckles, I'm not like that meek rabbit Cream y'know." Rouge said tersely to the echidna. For now, Sonic will try and gather up his courage and shove his pain aside for the sake of his friends and himself. Even if that means waiting for the two Mobians to stop arguing. Again.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just _listen_ to me." Knuckles said in a less loud voice, and then he adds a second after, "I'm sorry."

"And _I am_," Sonic hears her breathe out a disheartened sigh in between her words, "you know what. Just come in here and speak with me. There is something...you'd need to see for yourself." Rouge admits. Her voice wavered in confidence. Which allowed the unnatural timidness rarely heard in her voice seep in.

Mentally Sonic counts down the seconds. Waiting to hear the inevitable reaction from Knuckles, one of his closest friends, as they interact for first time in years. He can hear their words come to an end now, discerning the extra pair of footsteps walking into the room and the undeniable sound of a door shutting close.

"Sonic?"

"..." Sonic's limbs stiffen. His cerulean blue quills bristled in alarm and ears twitching in response of his name call. Sonic desperately wanted to stop being a grieving coward on one hand, in the other he wished to disappear in fear of anger from his friends.

"Won't you answer me? What happened to you?" The echidna said. Knuckles fists squeeze into fists, not because of anger but of frustration. Fear. Sonic could hear it coating the echidna's words and Sonic strongly resisted the urge to coil away from Knuckles because he's afraid for this inevitable interaction. In the past Sonic would have made a joke about this - about how the two of them were both scared. Knuckles was never one to be this shaken up and concerned.

This time is different. For not only Sonic, but for Knuckles and their friends.

"...Hey...Knucklehead..." His voice sounds raw like the inner emotions he's kept locked up inside, he tries to swallow the lump in his throat to keep talking. Anything. Yet, nothing else came out and Sonic hates how weak and vulnerable he's feeling around his old friend. Is this how it feels for everybody else after a long run? Where their hearts keep pounding in their chests and exhaustion creeps into their frames like it does to Sonic? Maybe not...except that's the only thought Sonic can relate this to before he starts talking again in an attempt to ignore the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and his voice starts to crack. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

Sonic let out a quiet curse when his arms struggled to push himself up. His fall between worlds took lots of energy out of him and he personally feels like he's been collectively punched by a giant fist. Sonic's struggle proved to be worth it in the end.

The blue hedgehog only had a moment to turn and see Knuckles at his bedside, and Rouge staring bewildered by the doorframe, before the sight of red filled his vision from the bone-crushing hug given to him from Knuckles. Sonic doesn't know who started crying first, him or Knuckles, though he comes to realize that the odd stare from Rouge only meant for one thing - they were going to have a serious talk and it's not a wild guess as to what about.

All three Mobians were unaware of the dimly glowing book of Arthur pulsing in gold light. They were too immersed in their own feelings of shock and surprise.

* * *

Alas, the show must go on.

How was this chapter? Did it pull at your hearts? I really hope so because I'm not vibing with this chapter but I wanna keep going on from this portion. Hmmm what was your favorite parts and what could I have fixed up a bit, I'm super curious to hear your thoughts. If it seems jumpy then awesome! I also had been trying to go from mixed emotions bc my boy Sonic is big messed up.

Ahhhh I love your reviews and getting to all the PM reviews was wild. Thank you all who favorited, followed, and left behind your thoughts! Very kind of you all! Also, I hope you all had wonderful holidays and safe trips as well! Love you all, be sure to smile at least once today and don't let negative vibes follow you into the new year!


	7. Chapter 7

"I think I know why you're here." Nimue said, greeting Percival in her soft voice without turning to see the knight bowing behind her. Being an enchantress of a skill higher than Merlina, Nimue can recognize each of the knights and easily figure out who has visited. "It is about Sonic, isn't it?"

And Nimue resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation at Percival's formal bow. "Rise, Percival, we've been family far too long to adorn such formalities." As she says this, Nimue only smiles sadly down at Percival after turning her head to gaze at the knight. Already knowing of the grief and desperation that pushed the lavender cat into searching for answers, help, anything to appease her accompanying grief.

Percival, on bended knee, could only make eye contact with Nimue for hardly longer than a few seconds - who has become a mother-like figure to each of the knights for most of their lives before she tears her gaze away. "Then you know I won't leave without anything."

"Join me for tea, there are certain topics I wish to relay to you." Nimue said. "You'll understand why for when we visit the reflecting pool afterwards."

When she rises back up, Percival's metal armor clinks and clatters as her joints bend and straighten. "But I haven't brought the sacred swords, and even so, Caliburn is lost to us. He was in sir Sonic's possession when-"

"-Don't fret. We do not need the sacred swords, and Caliburn is safe. Sonic on the other hand...he's returned to his home with his family that resides there. He is in their care now." In her soft voice is thinly concealed worry that Percival is quick to pick up on.

Sonic became their king formally, though he grew to become like her brother. Wild and carefree like the winds grazing the lands...that's what Percival would say to him. Of course when Sonic told the knights of his ill-awaited departure that none looked forward too, Percival was crushed.

She found it unfair, in a childish sense, that their family had become completed - only to be ripped apart from Fate. Yes. Unfair.

Though Percival put on a brave face. For Gawain's, Merlina's, and...and Lancelot's sake as well. It was no use for them to all suffer in their grief when Percival can push hers aside to comfort her friends. That is why she came here to Misty Lake for Nimue. Besides. The knights of the round table are strong, they will persevere through their trials. Percival intends to remain toughened - not in the name of chivalry, the honor bound code all knights follow.

She'll remain strong because that's what Sonic would do.

Sonic spoke of his friends and family in _Mobius. _A futuristic land of many technologies. Sonic became conflicted of his feelings regarding the knights of Camelot and his friends in Mobius Of how he missed them all dearly. But he couldn't bear to leave Camelot and Lancelot. He feared returning to face the ire of his friends should they figure out he wasn't trapped in Camelot - that Sonic chose to stay bound there with Merlina and Nimue's help.

Despite being scared to see them someday soon. Sonic did tell stories of them to the knights with a happy and wistful grin on his face.

Percival missed that grin. She's saddened to know that no more will they hear his bubbly laughter echo down the halls of the castle, that there will be no more stories from him to tell as they sit around the dining table, Sonic won't be there to spar out on the early mornings.

He's gone. It is as simple as that. He wasn't meant to stay as long as he did, no matter how much they all wished it so. It wasn't fair for him to stay when he had his family and friends back in his home.

She must be strong. For their family. She gazes at Nimue with a blank, hardened expression. Whatever it will take, Percival will be ready.

However...she can see the concern behind Nimue's eyes. It's unnerving to be honest. Nimue is always certain of all that she speaks of. Why would she be worried now? "What is troubling you? I haven't seen you look this worried in ages."

Nimue pursed her lips, "It is not _what_ I worry about. It is _who_ that is troublesome, my dear."

Percival shook her head. Whatever Nimue is greatly bothered about Percival knows she won't like it. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"I'm afraid you will. In just a moment." Nimue said quietly, with the same worried tone again. Percival did not have the time to question the lady of the lake's vague words when Nimue waved her hand for the knight to follow behind her. "Come. Time waits for none."

. . .

"I'm going to speak to Shadow. I'll be back soon." Rouge said. Noticeably so without her regular spark of passion in her voice. Her wings drooped down and her fingers consistently fiddled with the edges of her gloves. She left the two alone, and when shutting the bedroom door closed, she had paused in step.

A lost expression overtook her features, where her brows pinched together in frustration, a heavy frown took away her natural grin, and her eyes narrowed. Overall, Rouge appeared to be seriously lost in thought.

Sonic's erratic and downhearted behavior puzzled the bat. He had episodes of grief and despondent moments where he had cried his heart out, only to fall into a sort of morose demeanor where he'd lay down and do nothing but stare soberly at nothing with a worrisome distant look in his somenly green eyes.

What was so different with Knuckles?

. . .

In his hands, Shadow's fingers brushed against the bold letters of the book he had taken from Sonic's bedroom, without thinking Shadow found himself holding the ancient looking book when he left. It did not weigh down on him as heavily as it should, almost like magic, and he found himself compelled to open it right away for no other reason than curiosity in Shadow's mind.

Shadow knew it was the right thing to do, at the time, to leave Sonic and Rouge alone after he talked explained to Knuckles the situation. It was not hard to pick up on Sonic's drastically grim and depressed behavior result because of Shadow's presence.

Knuckles became desperate for answers that Shadow did not have the heart to tell him to, and so the echidna had been quick to leave Shadow alone in search of Rouge and Sonic.

Though Shadow warned him - Sonic is not in the right mind and will need to be wary of overwhelming him like Tails had earlier. Despite his intelligence, Tails had been rebellious and childish against his friends wishes because he had been rash to have his brother back. And Tails was reckless, in Shadow's opinion, and shouldn't be around Sonic for the time being...just like Shadow isn't.

Since the rest of their friends were mainly hanging out in the living room or out in the dining room - they did not see Shadow slip past them and take refuge into the lab with the book for a number of reasons.

To clear out his mind. Piece together the unraveled mystery of Sonic. And push aside his crushed emotions at seeing one of his trusted, and closest friends in such a broken state because of him. Sonic's face after crumpling into grief shocked Shadow. That had hurt Shadow greatly to know that he had been the cause of this grief to Sonic.

And Shadow's acutely aware that keeping this hidden from the Silver, Espio, Amy, Blaze, and Knuckles is wrong. But he and Rouge agreed for the time being that containing this and keeping the rest out of it, especially Tails, is a temporary option until they figure out how to tell them the truth. And how to understand Sonic's response to everybody since he's woken up.

"Lance...Lance...who is Lance?" Shadow said to nobody in particular, that thought had merely slipped out of his mouth in the form of quiet, almost silent words. It irked him to know that he wouldn't know the answer. That name was not familiar to him and Shadow is almost certain that any of their friends knew this 'Lance' character Sonic had been very...close to. Sonic, obviously so, was intimate with whomever Lance is and that had been an absolute surprise to Rouge and Shadow when he awoke...

And as if to answer his lost in thought question, Shadow could not quell his urge to open the book within his hands. His fingers pulled at the front cover of the fictional book and flipped it over to the title.

_King Arthur and the Knights of the round table._

Handwritten in gold ink by skilled hands, Shadow's fingers traced over the pages in fascination. Only, that fascination had disappeared into alarm when the ink began to glow with light.

It's impossible!

What is happening to the book? Is Shadow losing it?

Yet no amount of rubbing at his eyes had stopped the glowing words and Shadow had seen the words rearrange themselves into another title.

_Sonic and the Black Knight_.

Shadow's grip on the book loosened and it fell from his hands, where it smacked onto the ground with a sudden crack like a lightning bolt. In alarm, Shadow took several steps backwards from the potentially dangerous book that had grown a mind of it's own, as it seems.

It's pages flipped frantically by an invisible force and the book opened wide on as it layed on the ground and Shadow's keen eyes caught the fast moving pictures being shown to him.

And even then he couldn't believe his eyes. Tentatively, Shadow stepped closer to the book, bent down and cautiously picked the book back up from the floor that Sonic had been earlier acquainted with. As if the book recognized Shadow's presence - it stopped it's fluttering pages and stopped in the middle of it's story.

Images of Sonic, illustrated in the book had appeared, the edges of these illustrations wiggled slowly until they faded off into the rest of the texts and words. Shadow's fingers flipped through the pages, skimming the book but eyeing the images in this book carefully.

Sonic appeared in almost all of them. As did some of their friends, Shadow noted to himself in surprise. And to be even more weirded out by this strange book, Shadow himself appeared in it as well. As did Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, and Amy. All of them stared up at Shadow as if they were alive like the book itself was.

"What the hell...?" _'There were too many shocks and surprises today...this is obviously a stress induced breakdown. I'm literally losing my goddamn mind.'_ Shadow thinks to himself numbly. Since all his senses had seemed to have left him.

Then Shadow noticed his lookalike adorned black armor and wielded a sword half his size. Knuckles character had bronze armor and two axe-like weapons drawn while Blaze's character appeared silver with a thin double edged sword gripped in her hands.

While the book Sonic had a crown, a sword literally taller than him, and was surrounded by Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, and a young girl cloaked in purple with a golden staff at her side.

If to make it worse, the ebony hedgehog caught several key words from 'king Arthur', 'sir Sonic', 'sir Lancelot', 'Knights', 'Merlina', 'magic', 'enchanted', 'sacred swords', 'king Sonic', and Shadow slammed the book shut when these words began to form into full sentences and entire paragraphs he had been startled to read. _'Sir Sonic, knight of the wind and king of Camelot, takes control of the kingdom in his careful hands after the defeat of the Illusional Arthur and defeat of dark-magicked Merlina. It is with the help of the knights, Nimue, and the sacred swords that this was made possible. _

_'Merlina, in return for forgiveness for her actions, grants Sonic his desire to stay in Camelot with her magic. And helps rebuild Camelot after taking part in it's destruction in her failed attempt to immortalize it. Quickly, the wizard had regained the favor and trust of Sonic and the knights of Camelot. Though she does not resist her punishment of having her magic sealed away by the Lady of the Lake, Nimue for the time being._

_'While king, Sonic forms a familial bond with his knights of the round table. Especially with sir Lancelot, his closest knight. The kingdom rejoices in the idea of having two brilliant rulers and thrives under king Sonic's rule._

_'And after a year, the two had became engaged and held both a private ceremony together and their closest friends. Though they announced it and held a public ceremony all of the kingdom had been present for-'_

. . .

Caliburn does not remember his time placed into the stone since the magic from the renowned Merlin had placed him into a dreamless slumber. One in which he woke after Sonic the hedgehog pulled him out of for the fight against the illusioned black knight.

He does not have many memories of the past with Merlin or Nimue as the years went by - his most recent memories are of Camelot as it was being rebuilt after it's destruction from Merlina. Though he is sure there are more memories from that point on that he cannot recall at the moment.

As an enchanted being himself. Caliburn can recognize the fading of a spell leave his being and he can feel himself regaining his fleeting memories. As they come back, it feels like he's been pulled out of the stone and awakened from his enchanted rest. Only when Caliburn opened his eyes and blinked, expecting to see the magical forestry surrounding them and the open blue skies.

Or even sir Sonic.

Instead of any of those. He saw the youngest of the knights of the round table. Galahad. The white hedgehog with his hands holding onto the hilt of Caliburn while he talked muffled words to another knight, known as Gareth.

Immediately, Caliburn tears himself away from Galahad's grasp and stands himself up as he gazes at the two, oddly gawking, knights in an unfamiliar surrounding. "Galahad, for where are we? Where is our liege at this time?"

_"Holy chaos is the sword **talking?!**"_

* * *

Hint: Remember Amy's original reaction to Sonic's explanation of Camelot? _Utter **disbelief**_**.**

=)

Big chapter, please leave a big review so I know my effort is noticed, and like seriously, all of your feedback means the world to me! I love reading your comments and I would be more than ecstatic to know what's your fav parts and your theories of what's next! (It's 5am and i _cannot read without double vision but i'm big dumb and couldn't stop typing because I got excited and lost track of time- _oops)

Special thanks to GuardianDragon98, SuperNaturalSonicFan, artisticRadifyer, and Emeraldshard for your public reviews that's hella kind of you guys, and to all those who are more comfortable for reviewing in pm's instead! You're all the greatest and your words mean so much to me! Gahh I love you guys so much, and I'm very grateful! Expect some sleep deprived and mistyped words of gratitude in your pm's soon, lol!


	8. Chapter 8

Grey is painted over the world above. It hides the open blue skies with heavy grey clouds. These clouds came rolling in at Sonic's departure - and Percival thinks that even the sky mourns at the withdrawal of such a light and vibrant friend, the knight of the wind.

Nimue's worry only grew. Blossoming into a weed impostering a flower. Though, did not voice this out anymore. Instead, she prepared chamomile tea for the two of them. She hummed to herself as she did this. A slow and melancholic tone that reminds Percival of a funeral march. Percival opened her mouth to speak and stopped when Nimue sets out two cups of tea and her teapot which is still steaming and scalding hot at it's touch. Her movements were like that of a puppet on strings.

Calmly she poured out the hot stream of tea into both teacups, set the pot down, and took up the cup closest to her as she settles into her seat across from the knight. The other cup went untouched by Percival.

"You're stalling." Percival muttered to herself, her words too soft for Nimue to hear. "What happened to _'time waits for none'_ my lady?"

She glared down at the teacup with vehemence in golden yellow eyes, ones that could compare to the brightest of fire embers, and she pursed her lips with thinly concealed ire. As if the innocent glass had been the cause of the shared misery of the knights and enchantresses. In the crevices of her heart, deep within, there is the cold grip of pain and of mourning in the emptiness. Sadness swirls in her blood and pumps through her veins from her cold, hurt heart. And Percival's claws dig harshly against her palms, sinking into flesh without easing up on herself. How she **_despises_** this feeling that made its way into her heart, wondering distantly in her mind how Lancelot has not lost himself within his grief when she herself is barely holding hers in.

It is an endless cycle of loss, sadness, and anger that she lives through. The more Percival thinks - the harder it is to conceal and push back at her emotions.

Being angry...fueling coals of resentment into her heart and building up the flames of fury is easier...It is better to be mad and use her anger as a weight to keep her feelings at bay. But she _can't _stop feeling angry. Like the embers from her flames became uncontrollable and the dancing fires mock her.

Nimue's hand came into her vision, breaking her out of her icy brooding, and Nimue wrapped her fingers around Percival's hand and firmly unraveled the knight's claws stabbing into her own hands. "Please, Percy, do not hurt yourself in anger." Nimue said. Her hands are warm from the tea, and are gentle in rubbing at where Percival's claws dug in.

"Take me to the reflection pool." Percival says as she pulls her hands away from the warmth of Nimue's in a stern and curt voice. She does not mean to come out as demanding or rude, especially to Nimue. She can't help but feel irritated at her conflicting and contrasting emotions get the best of her. "I apologize."

It hurts to see the plaguing sadness in her friends. No...that's not right...they're family. Either or - Percival feels powerless knowing how hard it is on them all. And she wishes Nimue would hurry up already so her thoughts will cease their constant drumming in her head.

"Don't apologize for feeling. And don't punish yourself for things out of your control." Then, Nimue pulls the teacups and kettle aside from the center of her stone table and she taps at the table with her index finger poking the dotted edges of a square.

Where her finger had touched the table, a glow takes place and stretches to meet the other glowing dots and the reflection pool forms from her enchanted watches like a hawk, careful of startling the rippling glow.

"Percival... I need you to listen to me. To make promise to me that what you see, you will not relay back to Lancelot? Gawain may know, but not yet Lancelot."

"What?" And then the golden glow of the shimming reflection pool overtakes the two women's vision and all fades to blackness.

. . .

Together, they sat on the hedgehog's bed where Knuckles wrapped an arm around Sonic who had leaned his head into Knuckles' shoulder. The silence clung to them like a second skin - though neither Knuckles or Sonic made any attempts to break the mute air around them. There is comfort in the silence, where in the quietude they can quell certain fears without saying a single word.

Instead of talking they focused only on their bond where they were as close as brothers and they did not need to speak when words were miniscule in comparison to feeling. No amount of words Knuckles could say would match up to how he feels. In their case, words were meaningless. They only complicated the emotions Knuckles struggled to speak about, words Sonic couldn't talk about through his tears.

For Knuckles simply saying, _"I missed you,"_ did not have the same effect as pulling Sonic into a hug, pressing Sonic against him and running his fingers through his quills - just to make sure that he isn't dreaming. That this isn't a cruel joke of sorts. That his brother and best friend is here and safe in his arms. Knuckles rubbed gentle circles against Sonic's back while Sonic's shoulders wracked upwards then down continuously with his stifled cries.

For Sonic, making a wise joke or even a playful hello does not feel right to do. Especially when he sees the dark lines of exhaustion beneath those eyes of his friend. No. Sonic knows he's put them through hell with his decision and disgust at himself churns in his stomach. The heavy weight in knowing that he's to blame for his selfish decision made him grow sicker and self-hatred.

Sonic greatly missed Knuckles while he lived in Camelot. He missed each and every one of his friends dearly in their own right. Gawain and Knuckles may be brash, they were entirely different individuals and Sonic knew it'd be foolish and wrong to expect the same type of bond he has with Knuckles to come with Gawain. But he couldn't help but see Gawain instead. And Sonic's eyes trace along Knuckles' appearance. Finding the different scars, eyes, life, and soul within Knuckles.

_'Why?'_

Sonic's eyes screw shut - because that thought flares up guilt in him. How could he be selfish? To be back in his old friend's arms, and yet, he still cries for the other. For Gawain and the others. It is that selfishness that tore at him in Camelot.

Just as it's eating at him here in Mobius.

He finds nothing of Gawain. Only the outward appearance of the echidna knight. The only common quality between the two. Other than a similarity bond of brothers. He desperately tries not to imagine Gawain here, he forces himself to look up at Knuckles and his breath halts in his throat.

Growing up, Knuckles had taken up the role of big brother for Sonic and Tails. With Knuckles being a great deal mature than Sonic. Knuckles could feel a protective instinct within his chest driving him to ensure that Sonic won't disappear again. What Sonic is to Tails, is how Knuckles is to Sonic.

Not that Sonic minded the protectiveness of Knuckles, Sonic's guard eventually fell down in Knuckles' presence earlier, and Sonic took ease in knowing that he's safe with Knuckles. In a sense it is like they were teenagers again, fighting against the world with only each other at their sides again.

No.

The Words could never compare.

The physical affection, intimate and raw, comforted them both more than words could speak.

Except maybe for the words, "Are you okay?" Knuckles had asked. The depths of these words only made the blue hedgehog cry harder in the other's arms and Knuckles knows deep down that the GUN agents know exactly what is wrong.

Sonic seems so fragile in Knuckles arms, that with too much force he'd shatter like glass. Knuckles presses Sonic closer to him - praying wordlessly that he will discover the truth. '_And soon.' _Because...

_Because dammit that is his best friend._ Sonic is hurting from a wound that Knuckles is powerless to protect him from. He had been powerless in keeping Sonic safe and home that day he never came home.

He should have been there. He should have known that something would've went wrong. His intuition should've picked up on it. And it didn't. They lost Sonic. Now he is home, _home_ and frightened. Knuckles wishes he could've protected Sonic that day and his heart aches knowing that he can't protect him even now.

"_I_-" Voice shaking and emotions spilling out to his dismay. He knows he should say something...anything. And he does, Sonic sharply breathes in then out before saying, "I missed you. I really did."

_'But who do you miss more? How far can your selfishness guide you away from your real family? We _all_ know better...' _A voice, faintly growing stronger, from a gentle breeze into a howling hiss echoes in his ears.

. . .

Blaze intertwines her fingers into Amy's for a moment, the pink hedgehog shoots her another weary smile and snuggles her head closer into Blaze's shoulder. Worry hangs in the air, surrounding them with it. Sprinkled down upon them in sharp cold flakes of snow. Hours had passed and no genuine update has been heard from Knuckles other than the, "Shadow and Rouge are watching over him. He's fine." or the "He's still resting, don't worry."

Despite the calming words Knuckles would leave them, they did nothing to ease that worry growing. They could hear the secretive words, hushed and faint that no one else could hear them. Whatever is happening - it involves Sonic and personally Amy is becoming irate.

She felt it unfair that those three were still in the loop of things. All of them corresponding with each other and knowing exactly what's going on. Amy did not argue when the two said they'd watch him, anyone of the gang could've done it but Amy trusts them to keep their word. And that's what's bothering her. They're keeping all their words and only speaking to Knuckles.

Earlier Shadow had came downstairs to request Knuckles' presence - the ebony hedgehog pale and unmistakably lost for reasons unknown to Amy. She had kept herself busy in the kitchen and cooking up for her friends. It's the least she could do. Plus, it helped distract her mind on the present for a bit. Now it is her and Blaze idly sitting together in the living room. Waiting.

And waiting.

_And waiting. _

To hear anything from them again. Knuckles never came back down after checking up on them again. Shadow never went back up - instead Shadow had disappeared somewhere inside the house. And Rouge hasn't been seen since earlier. Though her voice echoed down earlier when she and Knuckles were clearly arguing about something Amy didn't know about.

Amy's brows pinch together and a cross look comes upon her face once again. Though Blaze only squeezes Amy's hand gently and Amy's face loses it's hardened expression and she gives the cat a half smile that Blaze returns fully.

Blaze offers to comfort Amy and she does. Their bodies press close and no words are spoken. They know each other so well already. That comfort only lasts for a short while when Blaze shoots up in her seat when she hears Silver yelping outside. Assuming that he'd hurt himself with that sword or something else equally bad or worse has happened.

The two women are quick to stand up and bolt outside to find Espio and Silver taking jolted steps backwards, their backs faced them and they couldn't see their faces.

That didn't matter since they could hear the alarm in their voices.

Mainly Silver's, _"Dude what the hell- what the hell?!"_

Blaze appears at his side and her hand reaches to turn Silver around to face her. Silver's golden eyes looked up at her and he appeared to be lost in shock. "What's wrong? What happened?" Blaze's insistent words were unanswered by Silver and instead answered by Amy.

"What's with the sword? Is it..._blinking _at me?!" Amy stepped forwards of the other three, bravely pulling out her piko piko hammer and holding it in front of her with a white knuckled grip.

Blaze looks away from Silver to indeed see that sword she can vaguely recall Espio and Silver talking about earlier. The sword, almost taller in height than them, had blunk again with two blue eyes and it spoke. The atmosphere felt surreal when the sword stood up on it's own and _bounced _towards them and _tilted forward like it was **bowing** to the four of them_, "My lady, it appears I cannot recall how I've gotten here." said the Sword. "I cannot remember where sir Sonic has gone. And Galahad appears to have fallen ill."


	9. Chapter 9

Knuckles has a feeling that settles uncomfortably within his chest that, and he cannot help but believe that Sonic lied. No matter how he tries explaining this feeling, i. If it's anything other than an instinct. The red echidna looks over Sonic with a cautious gaze, he continued to rub circles gently against the hedgehog's back, carefully avoiding the sharp ends to his quills. Sonic leaned close to Knuckles with his head placed over Knuckles' chest.

Sonic is still in his arms, save for the slow rising and falling of his chest. Despite appearing to be asleep, Knuckles can tell by the way the blue hedgehog's ears occasionally twitch and flick while he listens silently to his heartbeat. The steady pace had been calming for him to hear and focus onto. and Knuckles found that he didn't mind much, it gives him enough quietude to think. Why, Sonic's spiky quills could be stabbing into him and he wouldn't have had the heart to move him. Especially not when Knuckles purple eyes see how small and fragile he appears to be.

There is also the fact that Sonic's thoughts were frazzled at the moment. Along with his own Chaos Energy being nearly drained and Sonic _still _didn't bother to mention how else he's feeling, nothing at all.

Yes. He's certain Sonic lied. Despite saying little to no words. Knuckles knew he was not telling the whole truth. Except it's not like he can go about and do a full interrogation on Sonic. Not when the hedgehog is completely vulnerable in his arms like this.

Sonic missed him. Knuckles believed him obviously on that account. He said he missed the echidna while he pressed himself closer into the safety of the echidna. Knuckles knew he'd be a fool to think that Sonic's travel was anything but pleasant. Sonic literally flew and crash through that portal. Other than the memory issue Knuckles worries about, he finds the physical troubles perturbing.

Hours passed and Knuckles could see a discoloration contrasting against peach skin and blue fur - heavy purple and blackened blue bruises spread across the hedgehog's flesh. Not to mention the exhaustion and dark circles beneath his eyes.

That was the outwardly physical inflictions he could see. Knuckles moves his hands to drag lightly across Sonic's arms. 'I can't feel any broken bones... That's an upside at least. These bruises will grow to be a problem. Sonic isn't the type to bruise up easily, that fall took a bad hit on him.' He thinks to himself.

Having been around the Master Emerald for nearly his entire life - he is an expert and well experienced in Chaos Energy. All Mobians contain small amounts of this powerful energy within them. However, normal Mobians tend to have no unique abilities in them. The amount varies from person to person - Sonic himself is an outlier.

He's a natural born Mobian, and among one of the most powerful beings to exist. With speed making him the fastest thing alive and he has the ability to turn Super and Dark.

So to sense Sonic's energy literally drained had been more than a little worrisome. Knuckles couldn't help but mull over this fact. Nobody had actually bothered to ask Tails elaborate details of how his multi-dimensional portal worked and he's afraid that this may have done more damage than good. Sonic's chaos energy is drastically important for him, it is his natural lifesource like oxygen and blood.

The problem is that Knuckles could do it with the Master Emerald - though feeding Sonic too much energy too quickly could have high chances of the hedgehog going into shock or a coma. The only other option is the safest and most logical one.

The only person who could offer Sonic energy without hurting themselves is Shadow. As the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow would have no problems doing so, but that would mean he and Sonic would have to be within close contact for weeks so they can slowly feed energy back into him. Hopefully Knuckles can help fix the other issues until he can get ahold of Shadow.

Like getting Sonic fed, comfortable, and adjusted into his home again.

"Are you feeling up to eating anything? Amy...she made soup for everybody."

Saying this took Knuckles more courage than he'd like to admit. He knows that Sonic is... tired. Knuckles has seen him beaten up, broken down, passed out from exhaustion, bruised and bloodied from fights he came victoriously came out of.

The blue hero always, always smiled his way through his pain. He doesn't just let others see his vulnerabilities. Sonic's always been prideful, confident, tough, strong. For Sonic to not even _pretend _or try to smile and joke had sent up more alarms in the echidna guardian.

"I guess I could..."

Knuckles pauses. His hands still for a couple brief seconds. Then he breathes again, quietly surprised he didn't notice he had been holding in his breath. Although this is progress. This is good start - they can have Sonic fed, assess the energy drainage, obvious hidden feelings, and other bruises and wounds fixed up. Knuckles sighs, relief slowly cancelling out his concerns the more he thinks on how things'll be okay soon.

They always turn out to be okay.

_'Right?'_

. . .

"Shadow? I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to-" Rouge stops in step. She stands idly in the doorway of Tails' lab. The door shutting loudly behind her. "-Talk." She shut her mouth when her eyes took notice of Shadow. The ebony GUN agent staring off at the lab walls with a vacant expression on his face. "Shadow?" Rouge says. Repeating his name again, only in a softer tone. Tentatively, the bat steps towards him - her large ears stood up high in caution.

When Shadow doesn't respond in the slightest. Rouge takes more steps closer to Shadow.

Only to feel her white boots collide with something heavy on the floor. If she wasn't a prideful person, Rouge would've admitted that it felt like kicking a rock and her boots did nothing to stop the throbbing in her foot. She curses quietly and tears her gaze away from Shadow to look down at her feet and-

-Find her curiosity and concern peaking at the sight of a vaguely familiar book. The one Knuckles briefly held in Sonic's bedroom... Had Shadow taken it? If he did, for what reason did he have with such an ancient and dusty looking book? They had bigger issues to deal with then slacking off and reading whatever books Sonic had laying around. The atmosphere feels suffocating and Rouge cannot help but grow uncomfortable in it.

She couldn't find the others when she passed through the kitchen and living room in search of Shadow - and now that she's found him, things are starting to seem more off. Like Sonic and Shadow's behavior.

"Read it."

Rouge nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. Shadow's quiet voice seemingly echoed off of the walls from the broken silence. Her heart jolted in surprise and Rouge frowns, rubbing at her fast beating heart with concern. Turning her gaze back up, she says, "What's wrong? Is it about Blue?"

Shadow keeps his eyes downcast and shaking hands close to himself, only to have his crimson eyes flicker at the book and back at the wall again.

"Please... just read the book."

She waits for seconds. Waiting for Shadow to continue talking or further explain _why _she should read. She bends down to her knees and lifts up the book - finding it to be hard as a rock and heavy like a stone and...that's it. She struggles for a moment to pick it up, but when she does she finds it to be an untitled book now with no glittering words she swore she saw earlier.

Rouge flips through the pages, not knowing what to expect in the least.

But she bites her lower lip worriedly after turning all the pages and to find nothing on them at all. No texts, words, or even splatters of old ink. They were just clean white pages with a boring brown and titleless cover.

What could have the normally well composed Shadow to behave in an odd way? This book is obviously the key, or even the root somehow, that could lead to the problem. If only if it wasn't void of words.

"Shadow...there's nothing in the book."

* * *

Whoo boy, things are starting to get spicy in the chat, am I right guys? Thank you all for reading and as always, please leave a review or comment of your thoughts, questions, and concerns regarding this story and I will try to get back to you soon. I'm establishing a set update day and I'm going to go with Every Sunday, with today being the exception.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hella excited to read your feedback! Many thanks for reading and I wish you all a happy day and restful nights!


	10. Chapter 10

_"How can he be the true king? He's a being not from our lands, our world. Surely he must return to his own?"_

_Blue ears twitch at the reminder. Sonic's lips part and open to speak, but he pauses to listen to Gawain's questions. Of the three knights kneeled on the grassy earth, Gawain is the most vocal in regards to Caliburn's revelation. Percival mirrors the same blank expression that Lancelot wears - though confusion flits across her face in the form of her furrowed brows and intense look of concentration within her honey-gold eyes. Nimue holds a sage expression with no traces of doubt or mistrust in Caliburn's words._

_It's almost ironic how much their appearances reflect identically with his own friends from Mobius, especially how anger is a shared trait between Gawain and Knuckles. Though Sonic acknowledges that they are separate people that Sonic intends to not mix up. It isn't as difficult as it seems. Once he's gotten to know the knights more, that is where Sonic began to see where the differences split up between the denizens of Mobius and Camelot - be it slight alterations in appearances or behaviors._

_If anybody was to ask Sonic, Lancelot is the one Sonic finds the most interesting regarding differences and similarities._

_Sonic's attention falls onto the ebony hedgehog in mild curiosity. Shadow would never willingly bow this easily to anyone, then again Lancelot is a loyal knight to the unofficial crowned king and Shadow is a standoffish rival at the least. The knight must have felt the weight of Sonic's gaze, as he tilts his head upwards to meet green with crimson red. The stoicness in Lancelot's tense face and body slowly slips away and the knight responds to Sonic's look with a playful and friendly smile._

_Sonic could feel his stomach in knots trying to do backflips, and his face becomes pink. In that moment for Sonic - he finds that Lancelot's smile left his chest feeling fluttery and light with butterflies, and it is like all of this stressful mess disappears and he can only focus onto the suddenly friendly knight with that too satisfying smile._

_Or he would have focused on it if Caliburn did not clear his throat to answer the questions everybody had been thinking of._

_The sacred sword only smiles at the fiery echidna, as if the question amused him to a degree. Sonic thinks, knowing Caliburn, that question just might have. "I am most assuredly certain in my choice, sir Gawain. Sonic has proven his worth and valour as a knight and hero. I have journeyed with him through our lands, watching him grow and overcome trials of bravery and might with true selflessness. With no doubt in mind, I will stand by my decision."_

_A pang stabs into Sonic's chest, poking into his heart, and Sonic doesn't stop the faint smile brushing past his lips while he swallowed thickly. Caliburn is honest and always cuts right to the point with blunt words - to hear him speak highly of Sonic and have full trust in him... it hurt._

_Caliburn trusts Sonic enough to fully believe he is responsible enough to rule a whole kingdom, Nimue also seems to share the same feelings as Caliburn. Two wise people, or sword in Caliburn's case, hold Sonic up in such high regards and he finds himself no longer missing his home as much. _

_"I mean no offense to you and your thinking, but what good would this be for our kingdom if he would be leaving before anyways?" Percival queries in a lighter fashion that Gawain did with his tough and serious tone._

_Nimue's calm voice speaks up for Caliburn this time. "Then we will have no trouble finding another solution if that were the case." The pink hedgehog turns to Sonic and delivers him a sweet smile. "Whatever decision you shall make, we will respect it."_

_"Even so! What of the wizard Merlina? Her magic had brought Sonic here, how could we trust her to send sir Sonic back safely? She had tricked us all and nearly destroyed our world with an immortalized chaos!" Gawain's voice hardens, and he raised his sword up to point at the nearly forgotten girl. "She cannot go unpunished for her crimes."_

_Silence followed after Gawain's words. Restlessness and unease tugging down at them. Merlina holds a steady stare at the burnt-orange carnation Sonic had given to her, and wisps of her long magenta hair falls in front of her face, hiding the growing fear within her face. The destruction of her sorrow-filled angst rests around them in the form of broken glass and stone that had once been carefully crafted by skilled hands. That was only the surroundings they can see. The only sounds that puncture the air is the breath of the wind flitting past them._

_Until..._

_"...Who says I want to go home?"_

_That is how his story tale began._

. . .

Knuckles' heart is quick to drop when Sonic stumbles on the stairs, it's only at the last second that the hedgehog's fingers latch onto the railing with an iron grip and Sonic breathes out through his nose slow and shakily as he steadies himself up, Sonic's trembling form is so apparent to Knuckles that he does not even need to touch Sonic to know exactly how hard he's pushing himself.

"Sonic, will you _please _stop. Let me help you now." Knuckles says, and as much as he wants to easily pick up Sonic and carry him back to bed, he doesn't. He cannot bring himself to stop Sonic this time. His brows knitted together in concern, hands ready to reach out and grab Sonic should he slip up again. He lingers next to the blue hedgehog that he may as well have been like a second shadow mirroring Sonic's movements.

The fact that Sonic barely registers Knuckles with an ear-flick frustrates the echidna to no end, as Sonic tries to continue down the steps like he did not even realize Knuckles said anything at all.

"You're overreacting and worrying too much. I'm more than capable of walking down a couple of steps on my own." Sonic replied curtly, his body is tense and he shuts his jaw shut, a wincing expression overcoming his features and Sonic hisses in pain. Most likely the bruises aching across his body and making it hard for him to breathe and move. "Trus- trust me. I'm fi-_fine!_" The hastily spoken words only further convince Knuckles of how _not fine _Sonic is. You'd have to be a fool to not hear how Sonic gasped those words out in pain.

He cautiously looks Sonic up and down, analyzing the blue hedgehog with his concern for his friend to grow even more. How could he not worry about Sonic? He had been silent, then he had been emotionally breaking down in front of Knuckles, and now he's plastering on a fake and forced smile that does nothing to quell Knuckles anxiety. Especially since he's choosing to further hurt himself just to walk down some damn steps while being injured. They've been on the steps for a couple of minutes now.

It's clear as day how exhausted Sonic is, and just how hard he is trying to play pretend that he's not.

There are multiple telltale signs that even a blind man could see - from the grazes that run across his skin, the bruises that bloom and scatter over him, or his dark circles beneath tired green eyes, the flatten ears, faded smile, and the unmistakable limp that occurs every few steps. Hell he has to rely on the stair railing to keep him balanced. The worst one of all and that is still a main concern for Knuckles is Sonic's chaos energy - the lack of it would mean the longer Sonic would have to rest and heal.

The sooner Sonic rests up and listens to Knuckles, the sooner they can discuss how Shadow will be helping him. Even if Shadow was reluctant to, Knuckles knows the ebon would still help regardless. He has that at least in his favor, if only he could help Sonic.

They walk down the steps together, with Knuckles hovering closely behind. He could carry Sonic, and the blue hedgehog in this weakened state would be powerless to stop him from doing so. Knuckles knows this and regretfully does not choose to do that. Knuckles would be reacting the same if their roles were to be reversed. Sonic is trying to reclaim parts of his broken self-image after being so vulnerable in front of his friends. He can somewhat understand that Sonic is trying to pretend that he's not weak for the sake of his friends so they won't dote on him.

Unfortunately, Knuckles couldn't give a single damn about Sonic's bruised pride. Not when Sonic is purposely trying to not acknowledge his friends questions or worries. It wasn't right, and they deserved answers. Not lies because he doesn't want to make them even more concerned. As if he could even do that.

However, as much as Knuckles is trying to both understand Sonic and help him, he does not know the full story behind glassy green eyes. Knuckles cannot hear or feel what Sonic is going through right now. He does not feel the burning emotions that lie beneath his chest and stab at his heart.

Sonic does not want Knuckles to help him, because he's afraid that he won't be able to hold back his emotions from flooding through. Sonic is scared that he won't be able to pick up what's left of him if he breaks down one more time. He has to be strong. For Lancelot's sake, for Camelot's, Sonic cannot allow himself to lose his composure to his emotions and pain because this is still a blessing.

He's home. Back with his family and friends here. They're here for _him_.

But then...

Sonic's heart squeezes tightly at the thought. It does not feel like home, and he does not want to admit this fear outloud. After all he should be grateful for this. He wasn't meant to stay in Camelot. Never meant to fall in love with his closest knight or to live happily ever after that way.

As if happily ever afters ever existed for Sonic in the first place. He might have believed in them while growing up - but he certainly doesn't now.

No...Sonic will not give in, at least not without a fight. Sonic will bite down on his tongue to keep him from talking, he will ignore the burning of his limbs, he won't acknowledge the ache in his muscles and joints, and he will make his merry damn way down the rest of these insufferable steps without Knuckles' help and get himself something to eat and pretend to everybody again that he's happy. Just like he did before.

"You say that and I still can't help but doubt that very much."

Without meaning to, Sonic freezes up on his next step and feels himself tumbling forward. His eyes squeeze shut and his heart pounds heavy in his chest. He's sure his face is about to make contact with the staircase now - up until Knuckles reflexes kick in and one arm snakes around Sonic's waist and the other around his arm. Sonic presses a hand against his chest, as if willing it to slow it's too fast and skittish beat.

"_See!" _Knuckles let out a cry of exasperation. "_This_ is what I was worried about. You're not ready to be up and about, Sonic. You and I both know you're pushing yourself and you're at your limit with chaos energy!" He knows he shouldn't be nagging Sonic so much and instead should forget about Sonic's pride and force him to rest. But he can't help but be angry and frustrated with the hedgehog at the moment.

He's too far in letting his words of worry fall out to realize that Sonic's body is too tensed up in his grasp. Or to notice Sonic's quick and labored breathing and too shaky fear in his face. As if he's a deer in frozen in headlights. His grip on Sonic tightens as he continues to rant to Sonic in hopes to getting through the hedgehogs' head.

"You're trying to pretend that this is all okay and it's not, Sonic! Quit fooling yourself and open your eyes! We're worried for you and have been for years! _I'm _worried for you. Do you know what we went through when you were gone? No! And I've been patient but even I have my limits. You can't keep trying to fake being okay and avoid questions! Stop lying Sonic and give me the truth!"

He knows Sonic through and through. And Knuckles is stunned still by how different things currently are then they were minutes ago in Sonic's bedroom. But he's more tired of Sonic's silence of the truth and facade of lies. The turn of events and rapid changing of emotions prove to be too much for Sonic when he decides he can no longer handle Knuckles tirade.

"_Don't touch me!" _He attempts to wriggle out of Knuckles grasp, frantic and overwhelmed. Memories begin to surface, and it is no longer Knuckles who stands in front of Sonic. Instead, there is Gawain who is studying Sonic with his carefree expression. "Gawain, you know I can take care of myself! I just want to see Lance now, please!" Sonic's heart slows down when he is now free of the other's grasp. He leans heavily against the stair railing, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he had been close to panic.

"What?" The echidna's brows drew together with confusion. "Who is Lance?"

"I'm in no mood Gawain, I'm fine! If you're so worried then go and get Merlina. I will find Lance on my own."

"Sonic! No!" The echidna's fingers wrap around Sonic's wrist tightly before Sonic takes the final few steps downward. He doesn't remember how they managed to make it to the stairwell in the first place, as his mind is fuzzy, but he shoots Gawain a sharp look. "You're going to lie down right now, you're in no condition to do anything on your own!"

Sonic blinks. Then again and again as his head begins to throb painfully.

Back and forth he sees Gawain with his scars and wild dreadlocks, then in a blink of an eye there is Knuckles with his lighter red coat and unmarked skin staring at him with wide concerned eyes.

His head feels too dizzy and Sonic can no longer handle standing up anymore. His legs give out from beneath him and Knuckles lifts him up into a bridal carry just before he falls to the ground. The hedgehog is limp in his arms now and lighter than a doll.

"Knu- Knuckles..." Sonic calls out in a sluggish tone, his head tilts back and he raises his hand weakly to brush against the echidna's' face. "Knuckles...you're not...Gawain. You - you're Knuckles..."

It dawns on Knuckles in a second now. Sonic's chaos exhaustion is beginning to take its toll on his body and mind. It would make sense for Sonic to be behaving like this and for his body to finally give out on him now. And Knuckles realizes his suspicion that Tails' machine did to Sonic must have messed with his memories to a degree is true.

"Hold on - Sonic don't close your eyes yet, okay?!" Sonic does not respond and Knuckles curses when he checks and Sonic is slowly fluttering his eyes close.

Knuckles rushes down the stairs and is at the living room and placing Sonic down on the couch carefully. He needed Shadow. Even Blaze would be of great help because of the Sol Emeralds in her dimension.

* * *

I'm back - quarantine is hell and I hope you are all staying safe and healthy! I myself am doing okay! Just family things in the way now. I'm back with a new and improved chapter 10 because I did not Vibe with it and it didn't fit with my outline as much as I wanted it too.

This one took me a bit too long and I hope you'll forgive me for the delay! Anyways, thank you for the concern and support of both me and my story! I appreciate it very much and I'm hopeful you guys will enjoy this chapter. My outline for this story is still flexible as you can tell, but I've got a more solid idea of how the next chapters will go now.

I'm also not going to be very active on tumblr at the moment as I've been very drained as of late - though I love those who followed and messaged me, y'all are awesome. And if you like Silver and Satbk - you should give _Forgotten Chivalry _a read by Akystaracer22/Lightningstrike5757 on Ao3! It's a hella good read with Silver and Shadow bonding.

As always, stay safe and healthy please! Leave a comment or question in the review box please I really want to hear the feedback for this chapter! =)


End file.
